Ricky Nelson
Richard "Ricky" Nelson 'is a main character on Glee: The New Touch and junior attending Woodsville High School. Ricky made his first appearance in 'The New Year. Ricky is introduced as a new, attractive popular football player, and is flirted by many girls, however, Ricky decides to establish a relationship with pregnant Iris Novak, helping her through the rest of her pregnancy and aiding her after giving birth to her son. Ricky is shown to be compassionate, sweet and comprehensive despite of his jocky appearance, he made his last appearance during the series finale, We Are All Freaks He was created by FreeFalling, and is portrayed by Adam Gregory. Backstory Ricky is a transfer student, he plays football, and was quarterback for his old school, leading them to a state championship, but he is able to play wide reciever also. His father is a military man. He moves around alot. This is his second high school, and sixth place he's lived. He has lived in Arizona, Memphis, Texas, France, and LA. He takes a little bit of everywhere he's been with him. He learned to play guitar in Memphis, and has been playing and singing ever since. He has a rocky relationship with his father. He is never around because of work. And never really got to see Ricky grow up. He understands his job, but wishes he would check in on him more often. Biography Season Two Ricky is introduced in 'The New Year, '''in which he is seen to immediately be popular and to have the girls attention. Lexie Hope soon convinces Ricky to join glee club and they become close. During 'Versus, 'Ricky replaces Kyle Stoner as the quarterback, leaving to Kyle to hit him several times. Kyle then apologizes to Ricky and they become friends. During 'Same Heart, 'best friends Lexie and Kat crush over Ricky and fight over him. Ricky goes out on a date with Lexie, but leaves quickly after she suggested having sex. Things hear on between Kat and Lexie, but Ricky is torn but eventually decides to give Kat a chance and they start dating. However, they quickly break up during '#FridayNight 'after Ricky grew tired of the two girls and their manipulation. Ricky is then shown to be supportive of Kyle when he had trouble with drugs. He starts bonding with pregnant Iris Novak during 'How To Start Again, 'and they kiss during 'Up All Night, 'when Ricky asks Iris out on a date and she acepts, starting a relationship. Ricky is shown to be fully supportive and helpful to Iris throughout her pregnancy, and is finally introduced to Iris' mother during 'Eight Months 'where he also helps Iris contact her baby's foster parents. Ricky goes up for the post of glee club co-captain during 'New York Bound, 'wishing to have a more prominent role within The Freakshows, but he is ultimately not chosen. Iris gave birth to her baby during 'One Last Song. ''' Season Three Personality Ricky has a tough exterior, but inside is soft, and sensitive. He's good looking, and gets girls, and loves cheerleaders, but deep down he wants to find the one that is right for him. He has some daddy issues, and doesn't like to talk about his family because he thinks it makes him come off as weak. He sometimes has trouble deciding between doing what is "cool" and what is right. He is very competitive and will do anything to win. In the end, he is a very caring person, even though he doesn't always show it. He will do anything for someone or something he loves. Trivia *Ricky was originally going to be a sophomore, however he was then changed to be a senior, then changed to a junior and finally established as a sophomore again. *He is of Italian and English descent. *He is a Roman Catholic. *He is the only character to have a romantic relationship with all three of the main cheerleaders. *He is the only main character that has been shown performing with an acoustic guitar in most of his performances. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters